100 One-shots
by Storm Riddle
Summary: Many one-shots and drabbles that I am happy to present. PM me with any suggestions. :D
1. Sirius Black, afraid

**Alright as I said, I would create a drabble series. Sure... I tried but I'm just making this into a one shot series. It seems that I can't write a drabble. I'll add to this when I have nothing better to do. Which is a lot... anyways, MOVING ON AND AWAY FROM MY NON SOCIAL LIFE! Hehe... this first one is rather short in my books. It just seemed appropriate for the first one for some reason. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: of course, I still don't own Harry Potter. The plan with the 'becoming JK Rowling's daughter' didn't work so good...**

* * *

Harry stared up with innocent eyes to the man holding him. He had long hair and rather endless eyes. He looked at the man with a questioning look as the man laughed. Harry didn't understand who the man was, but he seemed safe. Harry let out a light giggle as he saw his father and mother.

"Definitely your son Prongs," Sirius said, handing the infant to his 'brother'.

"Yet he still has Lily's eyes," James responded.

"Yeah... the only bit of sanity in this child," Sirius commented.

"Hey!" James looked rather insulted.

"Oh come on Prongsie, you know I love you," Sirius laughed, putting his arm around the man.

Harry looked at the man and his father, he was still confused. Maybe this man was not so safe, the way he laughed was too carefree. He was too carefree to be good. Harry stared at his mother and reached out. Lily smiled and gently held her son. James talked to Sirius, Harry gripped his mother and smiled.

"A big momma's boy," Sirius grinned.

"Of course he is why wouldn't he be? Lily is an excellent mother!" James laughed.

Sirius smiled at his godson and saw Lily's eyes beaming back at him. Sirius couldn't resist but think that this boy was too special. Harry giggled at the smoke rings coming from his fathers wand. Trying to grasp them they slowly evaporated, becoming nothing but pure air. The infant tried to grasp another, failing again but continued the pattern.

"Padfoot, are you ever going to become a father?" Lily questioned.

Sirius looked slightly shocked, "I don't know. I would love to someday have kids but I would probably never have someone that would be happy."

Lily and James glanced at each other before dropping the subject. The evening was spent talking and drinking tea. As the grandfather clock stroke eleven Sirius rose out of his seat. Harry had long fell asleep in his mother's arms, gripping a small stuffed stag.

"I must leave, I will see you two soon. As well as Harry" Sirius said his goodbyes and disapperated.

As he arrived at Black Manor, Lily's question sank in. He had never thought about settling down with someone. Or even being in a relationship. Sure he was Sirius Black but his reputation in school was left at school. He sat at the table and stared into his black coffee. The more he sat the more he thought. At the stroke of midnight he had concluded why he never had been in a relationship since school.

Sirius Black was scared of hurting someone. Of losing them to the war.

* * *

**Yay! I finished it! Of course it's short... I have a plan for my next one -evil grin- Anywho, I promise to update my other stories soon!**


	2. The Lily and the Stag

**I did it! Another one-shot! -happy dance- Whooo! And I got a review! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put one? [Oi! Shut it Sirius!] Anways, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

"Snape! You jerk!" Lily screeched.

Severus looked at the redhead he had just called a mudblood. The word seemed so pureblood. It slipped out in his fury. James Potter stood off to the side, almost amused. Now that Severus had completely ruined Lily's friendship James had a fair shot at Lily. Seeing Severus sprawled out on the floor, littered with papers and seeing Lily's tears almost made the moment comical.

"Snivellus I think you need to leave," James added sharply.

Severus growled but left, his eyes resisting to cry. _Potter... You idiot. You know I love her..._ Lily was hunched over, sobbing. James hesitated, he wasn't sure if this was the right time to act. Sadly his Gryffindor pride didn't allow him to wait. James knelt by Lily, surrounding her in a hug. He could feel her tears soaking his robes. Though he hated to see her cry and wanted to chase Severus, hexing him, he needed to be here. He needed to be with Lily, even though she probably would kill him if she actually wasn't crying.

"Lily... Shh..." James softly whispered.

Lily froze, she thought she was being comforted by Marlene. She didn't know she was being comforted and **hugged **by James Potter. The thing was she didn't hate it. Though she had hated him for years it actually felt good to have someone there. A new person. Lily stopped crying and instead relaxed into his touch.

James glanced at Lily, "Lily?"

"Yes Po-I mean, James?" Lily smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"What's wrong? Can't the girl of your dreams enjoy a hug from you, James?"

James felt like a deer in head lights, was he dreaming? No... He had just came from Potions. His potion blew up in Sirius' face and Remus scolded them all for fooling around. Lily had came furiously to this spot where they had their fight. This was definitely not a dream. After a few minutes he glanced at Lily again. Her red hair, her emerald eyes, her kind heart were all things James loved about her.

"Potter, you git, just kiss me!" Lily smirked, placing her lips on his.

James froze, unable to comprehend the event. His eyes fluttered close and he held Lily tighter than ever. This was his dream. It had finally came true.

* * *

**Awww, -wipes tear- So happy. Anyways, thanks to the one who reviewed on my other oneshot. I might just pload one oneshot a day, if I'm lucky. Either that or it will be once a week. Thank you again for reading!**


	3. Mischief never Managed

George promised Fred he wouldn't cry. He promised that they would both make it out alive, no matter what. But seeing Fred's body laying on the ground tore his heart. The days of Fred and George were over, no more would there be two twins laughing. George knelt by his dead brother, shaking as tears flooded down his face. He placed a hand on Fred's heart, silently hoping that the twin would get up and scream "Surprise". But he knew that this wasn't one of Fred's jokes. The battle as won, the war ended. Peace settled in the castle, grieving soon overcoming the peace.

"Fr-Fred. Get up! Get up now!" Molly screamed at the dead boy, tears running down her face.

George looked at his mother, his eyes seeming dangerous, "Leave me alone. Leave me alone with him!"

Molly and the others backed away, all seeming to be surprised. The lone twin stared at Fred, hoping that Fred would be happy. Maybe Fred would be happier in heaven. The castle grew silent as George shook his brother. Tears streaming down onto the lifeless body of his brother.

"Fred! Come on mate! We still have pranks to do and plan!" George stammered, yelling at Fred.

Arthur guided George away from Fred, comforting his crying and trembling son. He slowly ran his hand through Georges hair. Resisting his own tears as the teen still needed someone strong there for him. This would be hard for them all. Now George was alone. He would have no twin to pull pranks, tease Ginny or even comfort him.

"George...It's alright...Come on, we need to go home." Arthur softly said after a few minutes.

George nodded slowly before disapperating and going straight to his room. The night was soon upon George as he laid in his own cold bed. A troubled look on his face, tossing and turning as he slept.

* * *

_"Hey mate, lets make this through together," Fred grinned, holding Georges hand._

_"Like everything we do," George grinned back. _

_Fred and George fought back to back. Fred glancing around and locking eyes with his brother. Giving a small nod as they hooked arms. After awhile they separated to get a better vantage point. Fred giving George a small nod as they walked together. A Death Eater yelled the killing curse, hitting Fred in the chest. A desperate look in Fred's eyes flashed before the boy fell to the ground. George running to aid him after killing the Death Eater._

_"Fred! Get up!" George shook his brother, only to get a limp body in his arms._

* * *

George sat up in his bed, heavily breathing. Looking over to Fred's bed to find it empty he felt a lump in his throat. Tears running down his cheeks he got up out of bed. The moonlight lighting up the room. He sat at the desk he and Fred had set up for planning pranks. Clearing the parchments he pulled a blank one out. Dipping the quill in the black ink he began to write.

**Dear Fred, **

**Hey, I keep thinking about you. Mum and Dad haven't talked about a funeral, Ginny is with Harry and Ron is with Hermione. I'm sitting in our room. I refuse to come out. I looked through your stuff, I know you hate that. But I couldn't help it. I'm still a Weasley... Well, half of what I was. My other half died with you. Or as I want to call it, went on a vacation with you. The room still has the cheerful feel. It's as if you're still here. I know you are, because I know you're too stubborn to fully leave me. In my heart you are with me. I will be with you soon. I promise to beat the hell out of Harry if he doesn't treat Ginny right. That was our agreement right? Anyways, I'm crying as I write this. I do hope you pull at least one prank on someone up there. Well you have Remus, Sirius and James. So... I know you will. Just keep an eye out for Lily and Tonks. Don't want to get you injured mate. **

**From your twin,**

**George.**

George smiled slightly, wiping the remaining the tears off of his face. He placed the letter in an envelope and called his owl. The small owl entered the room and perched on the window sill. Screeching it took the letter, flapping its wings.

"Deliver this to Fred. Be sure he gets it soon." George said, smiling as the owl flew out of the room.

* * *

Years past, George had started a family. He was happily sitting in his living room, reading the Daily Prophet. An owl flew in dropping a old looking letter onto his lap. George looked at it for a minute before picking it up. He scoffed at the back of it.

**To George, from your other half.**

George opened the fragile letter, nearly passing out as he read the letter.

**To George,**

**If you have received this letter it means that I haven't made it through the war. Though it may have been years or even days since the tragic day, my love from above has never faded. I watch over you now. I am happy up here. Though I have been missing you I have made up ways to entertain myself. I want you to know that you have to carry on. Do the one thing I have not been able too. Live. Live to your fullest George. And know that I am watching, always have been always will be. Twins are never really separated. They always find a way to get through everything. Don't worry, our mischief isn't managed yet. **

**From,**

**Fred. **

****George felt the tears he had been storing for years leaking through his face. Soon rivers flowed down his cheeks. He laughed and got up, placing the tattered letter on the shelf. Angelina smiling at him as she entered the room.

"Whos that letter from, George?" She asked.

"Fred..." He replied, smiling.

Angelina laughed, George wrapping his arm around her, "I see."

"Our mischief has never or ever will be managed." George smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe this... I wrote another one-shot. I might upload another since I'm on Christmas break. So be prepared for a Christmas one-shot! Anyways, as always review please! Check out my new chapter in the Grumpy boss as well. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
